


A Fall

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: R&B drabbles [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blue (Character) - Freeform, Marlaine (Character) - Freeform, Minor Injuries, Munna (Character) - Freeform, Quill (Character) - Freeform, Winged characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Blue, Quill and Munna go branching with Marlaine helping them. There happens to be an accident, and it leaves a mark.





	A Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Munna and Quill aren't fanmade. Munna is a form of dream Sans and Quill is a form of ink sans. Quills wings I believe are a red macaw wings and Munna is some form of humming bird.
> 
> Its labelled for Undertale because majority of the characters are in some way related to it or linked in some way.

Blue sighed, wobbling slightly on the branch, looking towards Quill and Munna.

 

They were branching together, despite Munna only being there as moral support, given his wings were too small to function. Blue and Quill definitely got the better end of the whole deal, both with working wings.

 

Looking down, Blue shifted, hand scraping against the bark of the tree, adjusting his wings anxiously. He was just starting to lose the muddy gray fluff in favor of flight feathers. Meaning he should learn to fly, soon.

 

Quill seemed to handle it just fine, though he did look sorry of funny. Brightly colored feathers ruffled about. They matched his loud personality entirely.

 

They werent all alone together, though. Marlaine was with them. She was older than all of them- an adult. Probably the Bishop's age, but its not nice to ask anyone their age out of the blue.

 

He glanced at her anxiously, unsure of what to do now. He was a bit higher up than Quill was. Munna was lowest out of all three of them, too scared to follow his friends too high up, the chance of slipping and not being able to catch himself was already frightening a dozen feet up.

 

The ground was so far below, the branches of the pine trees were getting smaller now, and the only sturdy spots Blue could find were right up against the trunk, too worried of breaking the branch for inch further out.

 

Marlaine was balanced on a branch just below him, keeping an eye on him in relative silence.

 

Blue took a steadying breath, hearing her take off from the branch to keep close to him, he supposed. The short gusts of air at his back reminded him that she was watching him.

 

He inched further out onto the branch, only slightly, before opening his wings slightly, wobbling a bit and focusing on where he wanted to go. Just before he could try and take off, his foot slipped and he shrieked, dropping off the branch, flailing slightly, unable to catch himself on another branch or with his wings.

 

He was sure he heard Quill yell his name, but he was too focused on the ground coming up way too fast. He flailed, ending up turning himself over in the air. Marline was on the branch he'd been on, staring down after him, wings folded neatly against her back.

 

Blue hit the ground with a hard thud, wheezing a little bit, staring up at the sky, a harsh ringing bouncing around his skull. His vision blurred and twisted painfully, and before he knew it, he was unconscious.

 

 

When he woke up again, he wasn't in the woods anymore, rather at the church again. He shifted, lifting his head slightly with a quiet sigh. The Bishop was in a chair nearby, looking over. For a moment, he looked relieved, before wiping the look off his face, standing up and walking over to help Blue sit up.

 

He shifted, shaking one of his wings, a few pine needles falling out of his feathers. he moved on to the other wing, albeit the ache in it made it hard to move it.

 

He looked up at the Bishop, before leaning over himself, staying quiet. He didn't want to go branching anymore..

**Author's Note:**

> I live! Finally. I had no effort to write any further but some. Stuff I've been thinking about made me want to.
> 
> So- The previous works were all in their own set universe, which we discontinued a while ago in replace of Rose and Blue, again. Roughly the same characters, but with a DnD spin to it. Items, species, stuff like that. Blue's still a skeleton, but hes got Wings.
> 
> No dialogue simply because this scene hasn't actually played out yet (mostly since its set in the past) and will be later on. 
> 
> The situation here is when they're still kids (current age, Rose is 30 and Blue is 25), and their first flight feathers are coming in, meaning they want to learn to fly. Blue is based off a luzon bleeding heart dove, simply for his nature and the joke of a red mark on his chest. What truly happened here was Marlaine shoved him off the branch, playing it off as him rolling his ankle or something. Quill and Munna didn't see her do it, but saw Blue fall when he screamed.
> 
> Marlaine is Blue's mom- the story behind it is she had a major affair with someone important, when she was already engaged and Blue was the product of it. She left him as a newborn at the church where he lives now, and discontected herself from him entirely. This was one of her attempts to rid of him when she realized he took after her wings, and she couldn't have that. She got married, and has several children. Blue knows she's his mom, but has no clue who his father is.
> 
> I'm definitely going to be rewriting this better in some way? Not sure. I might do a few key scenes I've mentioned or have played out already, simply because it'd be nice to write them out again and go further into depth.
> 
> I've forgotten how to tag stuff too, lmao
> 
> Hint, its kind of obvious.


End file.
